1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chocolate bar of the type comprising a base or matrix of chocolate including at least one second food product which contributes to or complements the organoleptic properties of the chocolate.
Chocolate bars including nuts dispersed in the chocolate matrix are known. From the point of view of their appearance, these nut chocolate bars are characterized by the fact that the nuts project partially from at least one surface of the bar and the projecting parts are usually covered by a thin layer of the chocolate constituting the matrix.
If any portion of the projecting surfaces of the nuts is exposed directly to the air as a result of any production defects, there is the problem that the nuts become rancid. There is thus a high risk that the product will age rapidly.